Phased Array Antennas (PAAs) are antennas that utilize a group of array elements (e.g., small antennas), instead of a single large dish, in order to receive or transmit Radio Frequency (RF) signals. A PAA is capable of operating its numerous individual array elements together in a coherent manner such that they function as a single large directional antenna. Depending on the alignment of the PAA, the distance from each array element to a target location or device (e.g., a satellite that is transmitting or receiving RF signals) may be different. If the distance between individual array elements and the target happens to vary, then the PAA shifts the phase of signals for the individual array elements in order to compensate for the different distances. By altering the phase of signals received at (or transmitted from) each of the array elements, the signals are combined for handling as one coherent beam.
While PAAs are beneficial, they often encounter problems related to overheating, particularly when they are operated in extreme temperature environments, such as deserts. For example, the array elements of a PAA may be closely packed together, resulting in little room for heat dissipation. This is problematic because the operational lifetime of an amplifier is often a non-linear function of temperature, hence the operational lifetime shortens notably when the amplifier is operated at a higher temperature. This problem is compounded in environments where increased weight and bulk are undesirable, such as within an aircraft.